


Shadows Of Rage

by TheNightHunter



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 22:31:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNightHunter/pseuds/TheNightHunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The journey home was short, the familiar blue light blinded him but this time he did not feel like there was a void sucking his soul out. The unforgiving bitter taste of metal invaded his mouth; frustration forced his tongue to push against the offensive object. It only served to slice the wet muscle, a flicker of pain passed through his eyes unnoticed. Shackled hands and feat tensed against that which imprisoned him, he thought he could not fail…he had an army beyond the realms, an army that was suppose to have no equal. Mere humans defeated them; the thought infuriated him beyond all measure, and consumed him violently. The true king of Asguard, the would be king of Earth had been made into nothing, the taste of his own blood brought the burning warmth of bile up his esophagus. A feeling that almost brought him to his knees, it was weakness and he would not allow it to be…could not allow it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadows Of Rage

**Author's Note:**

> Needs a beta and I'm also not sure as if yet if there will be a relationship happening in this fic.

The journey home was short, the familiar blue light blinded him but this time he did not feel like there was a void sucking his soul out. The unforgiving bitter taste of metal invaded his mouth; frustration forced his tongue to push against the offensive object. It only served to slice the wet muscle, a flicker of pain passed through his eyes unnoticed. Shackled hands and feat tensed against that which imprisoned him, he thought he could not fail…he had an army beyond the realms, an army that was suppose to have no equal. Mere humans defeated them; the thought infuriated him beyond all measure, and consumed him violently. The true king of Asguard, the would be king of Earth had been made into nothing, the taste of his own blood brought the burning warmth of bile up his esophagus. A feeling that almost brought him to his knees, it was weakness and he would not allow it to be…could not allow it. He forced it down, his body was betraying him, and he stumbled forward, losing his balance. It did not go unnoticed. His brother caught him and looked down upon him, always looking down on him. He was nothing more than the weak link in the family…a family he had never really had a part in. Always a side note, always the after thought, always…alone. Loki straitened himself at once; his eyes remained icy and cold, looking toward the kingdom, which would no doubt cast a punishment upon him. 

The gatekeeper was waiting, his movements were fluid as he approached toward them, “I watched the horror you unleashed upon Earth Odinson. You are not a king, you never will be.” 

“Heimdall…Plea-” Thor knew his brother deserved these words and much more but he could not let go of the fact that this was his brother and he still loved him. His pleas went unheeded.

“However…you are no monster, you are nothing more than a child seeking recognition. Blinded by your petty dilutions of slights that were nothing more than the makings of your own fevered imagination. Your actions have opened a door into horrors not even your father will be able to protect you from.” 

A sinister glare flashed across the fallen prince’s eyes, if he could have spoke he would have reminded them all he was no son to this kingdom, nothing more than a stolen relic…he was to be used as a token of peace to those giants, he shared no blood, no ties to this place of golden light. He was born into darkness and ice…and had been left to die because his parents thought him weak from the day he was born. The realization of that brought forth a blinding rage; it shook him from the very core of his being…weak, which is all he ever was…weak. 

“BROTHER LOOK AT ME!” 

Thor’s voice broke through the rage that clouded his mind; he took shallow breaths as he regained his composure. The look on his brother’s face was shock and concern; he could only nod stiffly to him. It was time to face whatever was to come but he truly believed that he was not wrong in his actions, if the army had been worth what he was promised, he could have brought the humans under control…they were unruly and they needed someone to dominate them and free them from choice. The choices to wage war on one another, the choice to murder, steal, and rape. He could have been that for them, he could have brought them peace. He knew in his heart, he could have ruled them well if those so called hero’s had no gotten in his way. 

His thoughts were with the wind as he was lead into a room, it was mostly known as the war room but today it would be where his father would no doubt sentence him. 

There was no golden glow to the room that had so beautifully bathed the rest of the kingdom; there was a dim blue light in its place at the center of the table. Odin himself sat at the head of it, looking solemn as if a great weight had been set upon his shoulders. Queen Frigga sat beside him; misery lined every inch of her face, a sadness that was deeper than any ocean. A price had been paid, darkness loomed over the room that Loki could not place, did not recognize. He had prepared himself for rage and exile but this…this seemed some how different and he could not wrap his mind around it so he did the only thing he could, distance himself from it, become the indifferent. He was after all no son to them…no brother to anyone. 

Thor sat him down and removed the mouth restraint, blood spilled forth, coating his lips, and poured over his chin. He had almost forgotten about the cut upon his tongue. The elder brother cringed and wiped away the blood and a servant brought water for him to drink. He did not refuse and drank with distain; his eyes remained without a glimmer of emotion, icy and dead. 

“You are as your brother once was…you are a vain, greedy, cruel boy. I had hoped you would be the one who would keep Thor steady when he became king, to lead him from his lust of war and guide him in his quest for wisdom. I had no forth sight of a monster growing inside you, it was buried deep within, and for that I am sorry son. I wish I could have saved you from the horrors of your rage. I can not…and for your crimes against Earth, and conspiring with those who would seek to take over the universe…I will not be the one to punish you.” 

The sediment was lost on Loki for the most part, however the lack of punishment did surprise him, he knew Odin to be a fool for peace, but this was not expected in the very least. A shadow of a smirk flashed across his lips, so what would they do with him? 

“I will be the one to cast judgment upon your lost soul.” A whispering voice floated across the room like a sweet song and a warning. A woman of white surfaced in the room and what seemed like through the wall, silver hair and frost. Each step vanished in a light wisp of what appeared to be smoke. This thing, this woman seemed to be flickering between the planes of existence, she must have only been holding on by a thread… 

“Who is this woman father…what business does she have punishing my brother?” There was a tinge of fear in Thor’s voice, this thing was something dark and terrible, and it took the form of a woman. She was no woman; she was something that he could not bring himself to put into words. 

“I came to Odin Odinson shortly after your departure to Earth, bearing a warning. The old ones could see the path of destruction Loki Odinson would leave in his wake…and the choices he would make. If you could not stop him then I would and it would end in the spilling of his blood. You failed to keep him from ripping apart time and space…and his punishment stands.” 

“I know he deserves death but please do not kill my brother!” Thor’s voice erupted fiercely; he could not allow this to take place! 

“ENOUGH!” Fists angrily ground into the table as the king stood and stared at the brothers, “It is beyond my power and control, Loki made his choices…however I have paid a dear price in order to keep her from taken his life…rather your mother will pay the price with her sight. She will spend the rest of her days in darkness to spare her son’s life.” 

Thor could not speak, he put his hand over his mouth and shut his eyes…the price was more than he could ensure, his mother was bearing some of the weight of Loki’s punishment. She loved her son enough to live a half-life…surrounded by shadows and sound. 

“Why would you do this?! I am no son to either of you! I am nothing more than stolen relic, a bargaining chip for peace! My only place here was to be used, I would have been expelled from this place one you had no use for me!” Loki’s fury clawed its way out of his throat and he spit razors, he stared at Frigga his eyes were dead and iced over with the darkness of his hatred. 

Her voice came softly, silken by the love of a mother, nothing he could say would take away the fact he was her son, “You are my son Loki, nothing you can do or say will take that away. No matter how much darkness you allow into your heart or into your mind. I will love you with everything I am. I held you as a baby, cared for you in your moments of sickness and I chased away your fears. I held onto you as tightly as I did your brother, I gave you more of my attention than I did your brother, I wanted nothing more than for you to feel loved. I poured in all my energy to make sure you and brother loved each other most of all and always knew that you had each other. There is nothing you can do that will make me give up on you son. I would give my very life in order to see you smile again, your smile has the power to brighten a room…and it can spread fear, no matter though. You can not take away a mother’s love.” 

Before Loki even had a chance to counter anything, the other woman spoke, “I have granted her mercy, she will lose her sight slowly. The transition has been made easier for her sake.” 

Thor swallowed whatever emotions he had but even his brother could feel the slight tremor running through the God of Thunder, “Will you take him from us…will he never see his home again?” 

“He will not leave Asgard but none of you will be allowed to see him for a time. His punishment will take place in darkest part of this Kingdom…a part not even your Gatekeeper’s eyes can reach.”


End file.
